NIGHT OF THE LIVING STUFFED ANIMAL
by Miss-Madison
Summary: I couldn't think of a name for this really...but anyways, the gang (Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo(aka Madison), Li & everyones favorite stuffed animal) go to a Halloween theme park. But something goes wrong. Very wrong. Li's has a secret fear! Kero gets drunk!


Night of the living stuffed animal   
  
By,   
Miss Madison   
  
A/N: Heh. I couldn't think of a name for this really...but anyways, the gang  
(Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo(Madison), Li & everyones favorite stuffed animal) go to a Halloween  
theme park. But something goes wrong. Very wrong. CRAZY LI WARNING!! (Li acting a bit out of  
character...) This is my 1st CCS fic!   
Please be nice!! R&R!   
  
****IMPORTANT: My spell check doesn't work. So don't get on my a$$ about bad  
spelling! It's not my falt, my computer is really old & it sucks. I wrote this story  
due to a writters block & a need to write a CCS fic. Like I said before this is my frist go  
at CCS fic.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CCS so don't sue. All you will get is a bunch of old gum wrappers.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Your hogging all of the cotton candy!!" Shouted an angery Meiling.  
"This is my cotton candy!! Go buy your own!!" Shouted back a very annoyed Kero.   
  
It was a cold, wet night at a Halloween theme park.  
Meiling, Lei & Kero sat on a belle of hay, and beside them was another belle of hay and this   
is where Sakura & Tomoyo sat. Sakura, Tomoyo & li let out a sigh as they watched the girl with a big   
mouth & a stuffed animal fight over cotton candy. (of all things)  
  
Li stood up frist.   
  
"I'm bored." He said. "All the lines are way too long."  
  
"For realz!" Said Sakura.  
  
"Well, why not try the time card?" Tomoyo said.  
  
So with the help of the time card, the gang got in the Halloween theme park before lots  
of people & without paying.   
  
After a very long ride on a roller coster, Meiling felt sick to her tummy.  
  
"I don't feel so good." Meiling whined.  
  
"Oh brother." Li said.  
  
The gang are a little older than they used to be. All of them (except for Kero) are  
14 years old.  
  
Li is wearing a blue jean jacket, blue jeans and a green tee.  
Meiling is wearing a slightly faded pink mini skirt, long black boots, and a tank top w/  
pink sparkles on it.  
Sakura was wearing a pale blue tee, and black jeans.  
Tomoyo had on a purple tee that gently falls off her shoulders, a pair of large red  
hoop earings & dark blue jeans that fit just below the waist.  
  
After a long while of rides, & haunted houses...they got bored.  
  
"I'm bored!!!" Meiling & Kero whinned.  
  
"We didn't do everything here did we??" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well Li was in charge of the map. Let's ask Li." Sakura said.  
Everyone turned to face Li.  
  
"What?!" Asked Li.  
  
"Did we do everything??" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Y-Yes." Li said.  
  
"Lier! We didn't do that did we?" Kero asked as he pointed to a big fun house in the distance.  
  
"Yeah, uh we did." Li said.  
  
"You sure?" Kero, Tomoyo & Sakura asked.  
  
"Of corse he's sure! Li makes no mistakes!! Right Li?" Meiling said.  
  
Li blushed, then he shook his head.  
  
"Wait just one second!" Tomoyo said as she snatched up the map.  
  
"Wait no! Give that back!!" Yelled Li reaching out for the map that  
was now in Tomoyo's hands.  
  
"I thought so." Tomoyo said with a smile. "He covered up that house with white out,   
so it whould look like it wasn't on the map." She said.  
  
Everyone turned to Li in amazement.  
  
"I-I'm sure he had a good reason to do that!!! Right?" Meiling said.  
  
"....."  
  
"WELL!?" They all asked.  
  
In a very mouse like voice he replied, "It's a haunted house, with clowns."  
  
"SO?" Kero asked.  
  
He spoke in the same mouse like voice. "Clowns are...clowns are..."  
  
"WHAT!?" Yelled Kero.  
  
(Same mouse like voice.) "Scary."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing.  
It took every ounce of strength that Meiling had to keep her from bursting out with laughter.  
  
"Don't laugh!" He yelled.  
  
Tomoyo faced him, "Li...*giggle*..your scared of...*giggle*..clowns!?"  
  
"Yeah so..."  
  
Everyone continued to laugh.  
  
"Hey..I've got an idea! Let's help Li face his fear!!" Sakura said.  
  
"And how?" Li asked.  
But the answer was beyond ovious. It took Li 3 whole minutes to understand what Sakura ment  
by that. "NO! NO!" He yelled.  
  
"Aw come on Li it'll be fun." Tomoyo said.  
  
"NEVER!!"   
  
Kero grabbed the callor of his shirt useing his teeth.  
"Put me down you stuffed animal!!!"  
But Kero whouldn't put him down.  
  
Finaly they arrived. The front door was covered with ballons.  
They went inside.  
Then the door slammed shut. Li banged on the door with his fists.  
"LET ME OUT!! LET ME OUT!!!" Finaly he gave up and fell to the floor.  
Sakura sighed.  
"It's hopeless." She said.  
"I whouldn't say that." Tomoyo said.  
"What? Do you have a plan?" Sakura asked.  
Tomoyo shook her head. "There are 3 doors besides the one we came in with.  
Maybe one of these 3 will lead us out." Tomoyo said.  
"  
"Tomoyo your a genius!" Sakura said.  
  
"Come on lets go!" Kero said.  
  
"Wait!" Meiling said. "What if we get lost! What if we are stuck here forever!"  
  
"Not possible." Kero said as he lead the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meiling & Tomoyo went in one door.  
  
Li & Sakura went in another.  
  
Kero went in the 3rd door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ow ow ow ow!!" Sakura screamed as she took her hand away from Li   
who was holding it very tightly.  
  
"Sorry Sakura."  
  
"It's okay." She said, lieing. Her hand hurt like hell.  
  
"What's that?!" Li said as he point out a very bright light at the end of  
the hallway.  
  
"Let's find out!" Sakura ran ahead of Li.  
  
"No!! Don't leave me all alone!!!" Li screamed after her.  
But it was too late. "Help me Li!!" Sakura screamed.  
A clown the size of a sumo werstler was sitting on top of   
Sakura's legs. Li was scared stiff.   
  
  
Mean while......  
  
"My feet hurt...!" Meiling cried & whinned.  
"Come on Meiling! Do you want to be stuck here forever?" Tomoyo asked.  
"No...why whould I?"  
"So come on, put your shoes back on and lets keep walking."  
"Carry me! My feet hurt!"  
"Carry your self I aint your mommy!"   
"Please!!"  
"No way."  
"*sigh* Hey whats that?!" Meiling pointed to a figure dressed in black.  
  
Meiling ran ahead of Tomoyo.  
"Li! Li! Have you found an exit & come to save me?!"  
  
"That's not Li!" Tomoyo yelled, she herself wasn't really sure who it was.  
But Meiling didn't hear her and continued to yell, "Save me Li! Save me!"  
  
Meiling ran up to the figure in black.  
She placed her arms around it & the black robes fell unto the floor.  
  
"It was a ghost!!!" Meiling scream.   
  
"I told you it wasn't Li." Tomoyo said.  
Meiling gave her a dirty look and returned to crying over her poor  
acheing feet.   
  
  
Meanwhile with Kero....  
  
"I am so thristy."  
  
He soon saw a red bottle laying in the hallway.   
  
"Hmmm...whats BRANDY??!!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later.....  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm a little *Hiccup* tea pot *hiccup* here is my *hiccup* handle!"  
  
(As you can tell Kero got drunk.)  
  
  
  
  
font "green"Is our beloved heros doomed forever?  
You tell me! If you want more say so.  
Otherwise.....god only knows!/font  
  
  
  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Hate me, flame me. Love me, praise me! Do whatever the hell you want.  
But keep in mind the golden rule. :-)   
Ja ne!  



End file.
